User blog:Eliluv69/Vegas Night Disaster.(With you Eli part 8)
Degrassi Gym:Elis POV Eli-(To Adam)Shes looks great,and I wanna make this night perfect.Give me something to go off of. Adam-Here use these wisely. Adam handed me a box of condoms wow what a great way to show her a good time,even though we just got rid of a baby that wasn`t even mine. Eli-Alright I`m going toget Clare,thanks I guess. Adam-No problem. I started to walk over to Clare,but then I noticed she was upset so I stopped. Eli-Clare whats wrong? Clare-Eli why would you cheat on me? Eli-What are you talking about?I never cheated on you. Tiffany-Oh its ok Clarebear,I guess he really doesn`t love you. Eli-What are you doing here? Tiffany-Showing her the pictures of us. Eli-I never took pictures with you! Tiffany pulled out her phone and showed me pictures of me,we were in bed together but she messed up. Eli-Clare look at the picture again. Clare-Why so I can see why you cheated on me? Eli-No because thats you in that picture though I don`t know how you got a pictureof me in bed with Clare. Clare looked at the photo once more and what she did next I never expected.She tackled Tiffany to the ground and started throwing punches.I pulled her off Tiffany and walked into the hall to get some air. Eli-Are you crazy Clare? Clare-No,I want her to leave us alone. Eli-Well shes not if you keep doing that. Clare-Why? Eli-Because thats what she wants,she wants you to throw the punches because then you get in trouble and not her. Clare-That also gives her reason to show everyone that picture!!!!!!!! I ran into the gym and found Adam,I grabbed his phone and saw he had a new picture message.When I opened the message it was the same picture Tiffany had shown to Clare.As everyoe looked at the message their faces turned towards me.I ran from the gym grabbed Clare and told her to go wait in Morty.I heard the footsteps and angry voices behind me.They all accused me of sleeping with Tiffany until Clare started yelling.She explained everything and they went after Tiffany.I took Clare home. Elis house:Elis POV Clare sat down and I layed my head in her lap.She picked up my head and grabbed the collar of my shirt.She ended up on top of me,she started to take her clothes and I followed by taking off my clothes.I woke up in my bed the next morning,Clare was wearing my Dead Hand Reunion Tour shirt and listening to my ipod singing along with every song that came on. Eli-Clare I didn`t know you like my music? Clare-At first I didn`t,then I just grabbed your ipod and started listening to your music.Its really good music. Eli-Told you it was. Clare-I hope you don`t mind but I just grabbed this shirt randomly and threw it on. Eli-Its ok. Clare-Ummm....I need to tell you something. Eli-What? Clare-My parents called me today. Will Clares parents let her move back,or will they call to tell her shes making a mistake? How will Eli take the news of the phone call? Reread the stories and tell me what you think so far on mytalk page! Thnx for your great comments and liking my stories! Eliluv69 17:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Eliluv69 Category:Blog posts